


Better than a Disney romance

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Derek is a Jr, Derek is a Softie, Everyone is alive because I want, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Happy Ending, Jennifer Blake is La loca J.J., M/M, Stiles is in love with derek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dónde Derek encuentra a Stiles y le pide ser su novio falso para salir del apuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than a Disney romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveforever/gifts).



> Quiero darle esto a LOVEFOREVER porque es su cumpleaños.  
> No es la historia de Derek siendo doctor pero te aseguro que estoy trabajando en ella.  
> Espero que la disfrutes.

Hay una lista de cosas que Derek Hale nunca ha visto en sus 24 años, la primera es una anaconda y la número 23 era ‘una mujer corriendo en tacones. Obviamente eso salió de la lista en el momento en que Jennifer Baccari decidió seguirlo a la salida del restaurante porque no creía que su hermana estuviera llamándole realmente ¿Y a donde se llevaron el camaro? Si Derek no le hubiera dado las llaves al botones seguramente estaría pensando en un robo pero no lo es, porque esa noche no puede tener el robo de su auto.

Ha sido lo suficientemente pésima sin ayuda, gracias, pero no gracias.

Así que, con nada más que sus pies para teletransportarlo a otro lugar decidió correr y tras él corrió Jennifer. ¿Qué dijo Laura sobre ella? ¿Algo sobre que había trabajado como recepcionista de un psicólogo? Lo primero que hará,  en cuanto despierte de esa pesadilla, es poner una orden de restricción y ponerle chiltepines al helado de Laura. No hay forma de que su hermana se salve de esa venganza. Pero volviendo al tema, Derek sigue corriendo, en bajada directamente al lugar de donde proviene la música de Lady Gaga y Adam Lambert con esos ajustes de DJ que nunca ha sabido cómo hacer pero que a su amigo, Isaac, le salen de maravilla y hasta dejan de parecerle solamente ruidos. Si no estuviera huyendo seguramente podría ingresar al lugar sin su chaqueta y bailar unas cinco canciones seguidas con algún chico o chica linda, invitarle una copa, reír un rato y luego volver a su casa para dormir cómodamente.

¡PERO ESTÁ HUYENDO! Y todo es culpa de Laura, Laura es cruel y tiene el cabello azul, no es malo que tenga el cabello de alguno de esos colores, está bien, pero su hermana tiene 28 y a veces parece Harley Quinn.

-¿Algún problema?-Le pregunta el gorila con toda su pose de… gorila.

-Sí, hay una chica loca que me está siguiendo –Dice de carrerilla y casi sin respirar. La última vez que se quedó sin aliento fue en la escuela secundaria y fue culpa de Chuck, el chico gordito cayó sobre su estómago mientras estaban haciendo una pirámide. Chuck también es un grosero.

-Adelante –Dice el hombre de piel oscura, es más alto que él, pero por alguna extraña razón luce más grande y casi un poco más temible. Si Derek no estuviera corriendo por su vida podría amedrentarlo. Grrr. –Pero no puedo negarle el paso si es mayor de edad.

-Ahh… -Derek suspira –Gracias.

Al gorila parece divertirle porque sonríe de una forma extraña cuando Derek logra colarse al interior del bar. Cientos de cuerpos sudorosos le reciben, incluso una chica se acerca a él para pedirle la chaqueta, lo cual es bueno, porque así podrá fingir que todo estaba planeado y que no salió huyendo simplemente. Sí, Derek Hale tenía una cita con alguien aquí, con un chico, un chico bonito de piel pálida  y cabello castaño que está bailando junto a dos chicos que no conocía de nada.

Fingió caminar despacio, como si su corazón no estuviera queriendo huir de su pecho y abandonarlo a merced de Jennifer. La tipa le había dicho algo sobre un muñeco vudú y que la luna llena era el mejor momento para tener sexo. Derek no quería sexo, Derek quería encontrar a una persona lo suficientemente lista como para ver sus defectos y quererlo de igual manera. Defectos en su personalidad, porque defectos físicos tenía varios, como la cicatriz en su rodilla con forma de corazón que se hizo a los cinco con el juego de herramientas de su padre. (Nadie sabe cómo fue que acabó siendo un corazón así que no preguntas) o la cicatriz en su coxis que dejó la varicela, o la cicatriz en el dedo medio de su mano izquierda. Derek sabía que estaba pidiendo milagros, (la única vez en la que se le declaró por iniciativa propia a una persona fue cuando tenía siete, el niño aceptó de buena gana su ringpop pero se mudó dos semanas después a un país cuyo nombre no recuerda, ni siquiera recuerda su nombre, de hecho no está seguro de cuál de los dos era el país porque ambos eran complicados) pero tenía confianza en que la vida iba a ser buena por una vez en su vida, el destino le sonreiría y en su boda habría pastel de vainilla, podría llevar las converse gastadas que se compró con su paga de dos semanas en el McDonald’s y los adornos tendrían a dos monitos vestidos de súper héroes porque Derek es infantil aunque no lo crean.

Defecto de haber vivido 24 años en casa de sus padres, haciendo viajes de 3 horas cada fin de semana, para no estar muy lejos de ellos durante la universidad.

-¡Hey! –Saludó forzando una sonrisa por encima de las ganas de abrir la boca y jadear como un perro por aire.

-¡Hey! –El chico pálido que vio desde metros atrás le sonrió de vuelta y tenía una bonita sonrisa y una bonita nariz.

Una nariz hecha para picar. Poing.

-Finge ser mi novio –Dijo rápido y sin darle tiempo a responder lo tomo de la cadera y lo acercó a su cuerpo. –Te pagaré. –El niño pálido lo miró con el rostro ladeado y su pulgar jugueteando entre sus labios. –Rápido –Ordenó Derek cada vez más desesperado.

Estaba viendo a Jennifer cerca, esa melena castaña era suya, oh sí, Derek la había visto de cerca cuando le dijo ’’Nuestros cabellos tienen el grosor idéntico, ¡Esto funcionará de maravilla!’’

-Nombre –Pidió el chico comenzando a moverse otra vez.

-Nada de nombres, solo quiero que finjas ser mi novio por una hora –Derek apretó sus dedos en torno a su cintura.

-Soy Stiles –El chico colocó sus manos en sus hombros. Sus dedos se sentían cálidos a través de la tela y largos, excesivamente largos.

-Derek –Stiles sonrió. Derek ni siquiera preguntó que significaba su nombre. –Ahora calla porque te voy a besar.

Y lo besó. No como se besa por primera vez o como se besa a un desconocido. Lo besó como si se hubieran conocido de toda la vida y estuvieran bajo un atardecer de otoño en París. Lo besó como si ese fuera el reencuentro que siempre había estado esperando.

-¡Derek! –Interiormente el moreno lloró, emitió un chillido lastimero como el de un cachorro y llamó a su madre. Ella siempre sabía qué hacer, ¡Ella le juró que le iba a encontrar al amor de su vida!

Stiles se removió entre los brazos de Derek, solo un poco porque el espacio entre ellos ya era mucho, dos milímetros eran una larga distancia para una bacteria. De pronto Derek quiso pegarle sus bacterias a Stiles. ¡Iugh!

-¿Necesitas algo? –Stiles le sonrió. Su sonrisa, incluso esa, era bonita.

-Estás con mi cita –Jennifer echó su cabello hacia atrás con su mano.

-¿Tu cita? ¿Mi novio es tu cita? ¿Tienes citas sin avisarme? –Stiles le hizo un puchero.

-Es mi futuro esposo –Derek comenzó a toser. Se había atragantado con su propia saliva, y la de Stiles, pero se estaba ahogando.

¿Se podría estar más loco?

-Lamento decepcionarte pero él, es mi novio, y sí, a veces es algo idiota y le hace caso a quien le dice que debe salir con tal o cual, es su hobbie, pero la única boda  a la que vas asistir será la nuestra, si me das tu nombre hasta te enviamos invitación –Derek sintió como las rodillas de Stiles chocaban con las suyas antes de recibir un beso tronado en la mejilla –Ahora vete que este es un bar gay.

En ese momento apareció de nuevo el gorila, ¡Criatura hermosa de Dios! Y se llevó a Jennifer con una de sus manos en torno al brazo de la chica.

-¿Por qué intentabas salir con la loca J.J.? –Preguntó Stiles cuando ambos se perdieron de su vista.

-Mi hermana arregló la cita –Derek volvió a pegar al chico a su cuerpo con toda la intención de besarlo.

-Lo siento –Stiles dio un paso hacia atrás –Pero estoy comprometido.

-No lo sabía –Las manos de Derek quemaron al alejarse del cuerpo del chico.

-Bueno. No es nada serio ¿Sabes? Fue cuando tenía cuatro pero mi memoria es muy buena, de hecho se llama como tú –El puño de Stiles se estrelló en su hombro –Buena suerte, grandulón, te veré luego.

Y desapareció. Un momento estaba mirando su cabello revuelto alejarse y al siguiente ya no había ningún chico al que mirar.

De alguna extraña manera eso lo hizo sentirse vacío y confundido.

*

-¿Qué tal tu cita? –Derek no le tiró su plato de cheerios encima solamente porque ya era un adulto. –Eso quiere decir que estuvo mal, mira, yo sé que Jennifer Lee no es la chica más guapa pero no me vas a negar que su cabello rojo es agradable a la vista y que…

-¿Lee? ¿Jennifer lee? –Derek apretó los dientes con fuerza.

-Sí, Lee –Laura le sonrió -¿Qué tal?

-Nada –El ceño del moreno se frunció tan profundamente que por poco termina juntándose en una sola ceja.

-Derek –Su hermana mayor hizo a un lado su propio plato de cereal.

-Solo me dijiste que se llamaba Jennifer y que la recogiera en el parque frente a la biblioteca –Laura asintió despacio, muy despacio.

-Dime que no subiste a Jennifer Baccari –Derek no respondió -¡Oh por Dios! Tuviste una cita con la loca J.J.

-¿Quién tuvo una cita con la loca J.J.? –Preguntó Peter en cuanto entró a la cocina -¿Tu Derek? –Nadie dijo nada –Creí que seguías enamorado de ese niño del pre-escolar ¿Cómo se llamaba? El hijo de Claudia y John Stilinski.

-¿Esa no es la ciudad a la que se mudaron? –Preguntó Cora con el ceño fruncido.

-No, se mudaron a Dolnoslaskie –Peter hizo una mueca rara al decir el nombre. –Su apellido es Stilinski y volvieron hace dos semanas, me los encontré cuando hacia la compra, el chiquillo está muy grande y muy guapo, si no fuera casi diez años menor que yo… ¿Qué?

-Derek está enamorado de él –Talia colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de su hijo –Esta es tu oportunidad, puedes ir a verlo a su casa y pedirle que se case contigo en las condiciones correctas.

Derek ya no quería que su mamá le ayudara a encontrar al amor de su vida. No necesitaba nadie que le recuerde como se paró frente a él y casi le gritó que si se casaba con él tendrían cinco hijos, una casa azul, no el azul de Súper Man, sino como el Capitán América, y visitarían Hogwarts juntos.

-Mamá –Rogó sin saber que pedía.

-Eres el único de mis hijos que quiere casarse, no me vas a desilusionar así que olvídate de la loca J.J. y ponte guapo, hoy iremos a la casa Stilinski.

Nadie fue a la casa Stilinski porque nadie sabía dónde vivían ahora los Stilinskis pero sí que sabían cómo joderle la tarde a Derek así que acabó, igual que siempre, huyendo de su familia en dirección a la casa de Isaac, después de haber recogido el camaro y haber pedido disculpas por dejarlo abandonado tan repentinamente, algo que no volvería a pasar.

Isaac, igual que todo buen amigo, le abrió la puerta en boxers azules y una camisa gris, tenía el cabello revuelto y seguía bostezando.

-Llegas temprano para la reunión –Dijo el rubio dejándole la puerta abierta para que entrara.

-¿Cuál reunión? –Derek arqueó las cejas.

-La que te dije hace una semana cuando estábamos en casa de Jackson –Isaac le miró con cara traicionada –No me escuchaste, nunca me escuchas cuando Jackson está presente.

-Tal vez porque pasas tanto tiempo pegado a su boca que difícilmente logro entender una sílaba –La puerta se cerró con un golpe sordo.

-A Jackson le agradas –Isaac sonrió –Me daré un baño, tu ponte cómodo e intenta limpiar un poco.

-No soy tu sirvienta.

De igual manera acabó acomodando un poco porque Derek es un poco paranoico con la limpieza, un poco, nada de que asustarse, nada que pudiera emparejarlo con la loca J.J.

 Dos horas y media después la puerta de la casa de Isaac se abrió y por ella entró Jackson seguido de Danny, Lydia, Allison, Liam, Erica, el gorila y el chico de los lunares. El chico que lo rechazó porque estaba comprometido y ni siquiera tenía un anillo en su dedo anular.

Se sintió vilmente traicionado y feo.

-¿Derek, verdad? –El moreno asintió –Es un gusto conocerte ahora que no estás huyendo de nadie.

-Lo mismo –Derek intentó no sostener durante mucho tiempo su mano.

-Si… ¿Isaac? –Derek apuntó hacia las escaleras. –Iré a verlo, hoy me quedo a dormir aquí –Señaló su mochila –Y quiero saber dónde me voy a quedar, espero que esto sea mejor que dormir en un colchón inflable, mi cama aún no llega.

-¿Te acabas de mudar? –Derek entrecerró los ojos. Era solo una coincidencia.

-Desde Polonia, te diría el lugar pero es algo difícil de entender –Stiles sonrió. A Derek le gustaba mucho su sonrisa y ya no se sentía vacío.

Stiles pasó a su lado en dirección a las escaleras, con su mochila en el hombro y un llavero tintineante. Fue inercia lo que hizo que Derek se girara a verlo mientras caminaba.

Ahí, en su mochila, de un lateral colgaba el ringpop que Derek le dio a aquel niño cuando tenía siete años. ¿Y cómo sabía que era el mismo? Simple, porque Derek se hizo toda una tarde pintándolo de plateado con el esmalte de la tía Maggie y añadiéndole brillo para que pareciera un anillo real. Ya no tenía la paleta, porque recuerda que en cuanto se lo dio el niño se comió el caramelo, pero el anillo es exactamente el mismo que el hizo a los siete años.

-Stiles –El castaño se giró a verlo –Y si te casas conmigo tendremos cinco hijos y una casa…

-Que espero que enserio sea azul Capitán América –Stiles le sonrió. –Me alegra de que te acuerdes porque tengo hechos los planos.

-Será bueno intentar hacerlos –El moreno le guiñó un ojo.

-Pero primero tienes que pagarme todos esos besos que no me has dado –Stiles hizo un puchero.

-Anoche ¿Sabías que era yo? –El castaño asintió haciendo que el corazón de Derek latiera más de prisa -¿Cómo?

-Aún llevas la ficha que te di al día siguiente –La mano de Derek viajó directo a su cuello –Es azul Capitán América.

*

-Por cierto –Stiles escondió la cabeza en el cuello de Derek –Agradécele a tu mamá por enviarle ese correo a la mía sobre la venta de la librería, si no hubiera sido por eso tal vez no volvemos –Derek arqueó las cejas. -¿Qué?

-No, nada –Stiles sonrió –Sólo que no entiendo cómo es que supo dónde estaban.

-Ni idea, ahora hay que dormir porque mañana tendré un colchón de aire de nuevo.

-Puedes dormir conmigo.

-No tan rápido, campeón, que quiero mi boda con un mini yo vestido de Spiderman.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que el resto también lo haya disfrutado y me dejen algún kudo o un comentario~  
> GRACIAS


End file.
